Centuries
by Tessa Anne
Summary: He's a shapeshifter who's life is on the line in six months time. She's a spirit who's life was taken from her too soon. She was given a second chance to live again...but at a price. She had six months to protect the very shapeshifter, but she didn't expect to find herself falling in love with him as well. Will she have a second chance to live and to love, or will she be too late?
1. Prologue

_**Centuries**_

_**Jacob x OC**_

**Many years ago, a young woman named Zuella grew up on the Quileute reservation, but was killed in such a "tragic accident" because she refused to be anyone's bride. Her spirit would go into the Spiritual World...but she was left roaming in the Land of the Unknown for many years, unable to move on.**

**As years went on, Zuella started to lose hope on finding her way into the afterlife, until an offer was made. She would be assigned to protect a man who was destined to be the Alpha of the pack for the Quileute tribe. There was one catch though...she has six months to protect him, before his unexpected death comes ahead.**

**What she didn't expect was that she would fall in love with the very person she was sent to protect. How will she protect the very man she's falling in love with, especially when she only has six months on the earth before returning to the Spiritual World, or worse, the Land of the Unknown?**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Hundreds of Years Ago_

Walking along the sandy beaches, a young woman held onto her shawl that her grandmother handmade for her, filled with a colorful pattern in the shape of a wolf and the moon. She continued to walked along the beach, as the wind blew through her dark, curly hair that flows and floated in the wind, itself. She was a beauty, indeed, but she also came from nothing.

Coming from a tribe, enriched in it's own history of legends and folktales, this young woman knew what would happened to her when she becomes of age...for she would have to marry someone from either her tribe or from another tribe for an alliance.

As she continued to walk, she noticed the cliffs and started to walk there with determination. What she did know was that she did not want to marry someone she didn't love or even know, for that matter. She wanted her own freedom and the chance to live by her own choice and not by others. As she finally made it to the cliffs, she looked out to the ocean, and closed her eyes, taking in the sea air and the sounds of the rippling waves.

She stretched out her arms and extended her hands in the air, as her eyes remained closed, staying calm and steady. Then, she heard his voice. "I knew I would find you here," he snarled at her, but she never turned. She didn't want to face him, for she knew it wouldn't do any good. "You know what your father has expected of you, so why deny it?"

"I will be no man's bride, for I rather die alone and be brave, then marry and coward before a man who uses his fists than follows his mind and heart."

He came up from behind her, and wrapped one hand around her neck, almost taking the air from her. She, however, remained calm, even though she was in a bit of fear. "How dare you say that to me! I am to be your husband, whether you like it or not!"

"I rather die or be killed than marry any man, _especially you_." She whispered, and that was the last word she spoke. She felt a sharp object puncture through her back, into her heart, and felt faint.

Soon, her dying body was released, and she fell into the ocean. Her body would soon wash up onto the beach...where her father...Taha Aki, would find her dead corpse and would not rest until her murderer was brought to justice. But, as the years have passed, many believed that it was an accident, but her father believed her murderer was out there, even to his dying breath.

Truth is, Taha Aki would not even see his daughter again, for her soul was taken to another part of the Spirit World, for her destiny was far from over.

For instead, it was only the beginning...

* * *

_The Spiritual World_

_Year: 2019_

When someone dies, they may either go in one direction or another...but for those who are unable to move on, they would be sent to The Land of the Unknown, a world for spirits who have not fulfilled their destinies or callings. Many spirits have lived on and became protectors or guardian angels to the innocents still living in the real world, while the ones who had not fulfilled their own destinies, ended up roaming for many years, with nowhere to go.

Inside the Spiritual World, a temple for the wolf guardian of the Quileute tribe was where many Quileute tribal members, and those honorary through marriage, have traveled and conducted their own businesses to protect the sanctity of the Quileute tribal legends and history.

Many today didn't believe that the legends true...but truth be told, they are.

Inside the majestic and rustic temple, Taha Aki, one of the first shapeshifters of its kind, sat at the head of the table in the chambers of the temple. Many of the spirits, both men and women, came into the room and sat at the table, as Taha Aki stood up and spoke out to the audience. "My brothers and sisters, I have called all of you here for concerns of what is happening to our descendants in the real world. They are in grave danger, and even though many of them have shifted, they are still in need of help."

One of the spirits, Harry Clearwater, stood up and said, "Taha Aki is right, they are in danger, especially my own children. I wished I were alive now, to be there to protect them, but there's only so much any of us can do. What's most important is protecting the Alpha...Sarah's son."

Many of the other spirits murmured, as the beautiful young mother, Sarah Black, stood up before her community. "Yes, our ancestors have spoken to me in a dream. My son, Jacob, his life is hanging in a balance. They foretold that he has six months before the full moon is out, and someone he once loved takes his life with two markings on his neck."

Many argued, saying someone should be sent there to save and protect the young Alpha, for there was a future for him. Others argue that they should allow fate in and take him as he is. Taha Aki raised his hand, silencing everyone. "I agree in protecting the young lad, but how are we to do so? We can only do so much from our end,"

"There is a way," Sarah replied, causing the others to turn. "By sending someone from the Unknown to protect him."

Many said no, refusing to agree. Taha Aki silenced them again, and turned to Sarah. "My dear, we cannot do such a thing. There's no possible way to do that,"

"Maybe, but there is someone who can."

"Who?"

"Your daughter..."

* * *

_The Land of the Unknown_

The young woman, wearing the same shawl with the wolf and moon, walked around the garden, as she took in the smell of the roses and lilies, daisies and tulips. Every day, she would walk through this garden, and every day, she would somehow end up on the very cliffs, where her life was taken from her too soon. She felt so alone in this world, and never thought that she would able to ever see her father again after she was murdered.

Finding a wooden bench, the young lady sat down, pulling the shawl over her shoulders to keep her warm. Picking a rose from one of the bushes close by, she took in the scent, and started plucking the rose petals from the stem. As she continued to pluck the rose petals, she felt a presence coming toward her. "Zuella?" a kind voice of a woman asked, causing her to turn.

Looking up, the very woman, Sarah Black, stood before her. Next to her, was Harry Clearwater, who nodded his head toward her. "We've been looking for you here, never thought this place would look so peaceful."

"What brings you here? I don't understand why you are here to visit me? How is my father?"

Sarah sat down beside her, smiling sweetly. "Your father is doing alright, and he misses you. We asked him for permission to have you do something for us."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to La Push to protect my son, Jacob."

Zuella was startled, quickly standing up and backing away. "Why me?"

"You are the only one we know who can enter the Other Side, without disappearing right away. You're our only hope in protecting my son from death."

"If I refuse?"

"He will die and never have the opportunity to come even to here, in the Land of the Unknown. Who knows where his spirit may go,"

"If I were to agree to such a notion, if I fail, I will disappear forever. I do not know if this is the right thing to do, tempting with fate? With destiny? You're asking for too much,"

"I know that I'm asking for a lot, but this is the only way to protect my son. Please, say you'll do it? You're my son's only hope for survival..."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Centuries**_

_**Jacob x OC**_

**Many years ago, a young woman named Zuella grew up on the Quileute reservation, but was killed in such a "tragic accident" because she refused to be anyone's bride. Her spirit would go into the Spiritual World...but she was left roaming in the Land of the Unknown for many years, unable to move on.**

**As years went on, Zuella started to lose hope on finding her way into the afterlife, until an offer was made. She would be assigned to protect a man who was destined to be the Alpha of the pack for the Quileute tribe. There was one catch though...she has six months to protect him, before his unexpected death comes ahead.**

**What she didn't expect was that she would fall in love with the very person she was sent to protect. How will she protect the very man she's falling in love with, especially when she only has six months on the earth before returning to the Spiritual World, or worse, the Land of the Unknown?**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this story, and I'm sorry for the delay in posting any new chapters. Things have been a bit chaotic for me with work and school, and I've been trying my hardest to get back to writing. Not only that, with the COVID-19 happening, the state I live in shut down all of the schools for the rest of the year. Even though I will not be returning to the school I've been at for the current school year, it'll be hard to not see my students I've enjoyed working with. I promise to post new stories and chapters soon. Please bear with me, and I hope this makes up for it. Thank you, and happy reading...from Tessa Anne

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_La Push, Washington_

_Jacob's POV_

As everyone was playing football before the bonfire party, I sat on the log looking out into the distance. The waves crashed against the sand of First Beach, as the sea air filled my nose. It was calming, soothing, and helped me forget a lot of things that were happening to me lately. Nothing was the same, but at least some things were. For one thing, after the almost battle with the bloodsucker army or guard or whatever, Sam and I finally came to an agreement about the pack, and now it's united once again and even bigger than before.

It took a lot of convincing on my part to show Sam that I can take the lead, and that it was for a noble cause. Even though my heart was broken anyways by the one girl I loved since I was a kid, I did what was best for the innocent lives of La Push and Forks.

Anyone would have done the same thing, even if there was no supernatural beings in the world.

If only I was normal again.

I closed my eyes, and remember the sound of my mother's laughter when I was a kid, chasing after me and my sisters on the beach with my dad before the accident that took her away. My reason for siding with the enemy was because of her. My mother, Sarah, always believed that there was a greater force in the world that led all of us to be here, and to always stand up for what is right for everyone.

She gave me that strength to channel my anger against the enemy to help protect the innocents from any disasters to occur.

There are days when I would think of her, and thinking of my father and my sisters, all of us have our own way of grieving. I mostly have kept to myself and put on a brave face for a long time, but always knew that regardless of what I did with my life, that she was there.

All of a sudden, I was taken out of my trance when I felt something strange whiff through my body. Almost caused me to lose my balance where I was sitting. I couldn't figure it out, but somehow, I looked up to the cliffs and noticed something...or someone...standing up there. Getting up from my seat, I started to move closer to get a better view of the cliffs, as the others called out my name.

I didn't respond, as I looked up there and realized that it was a woman standing there. Her dark curls cascaded down her back, as she wore some large scarf or blanket around her shoulders. It looked like she was in a trance of some kind...and I noticed that she was moving closer to the edge of the cliffs. I took in a deep breath, and ran in the direction of the cliffs, in hopes that I would get to her in time before it was too late...

* * *

_Zuella's POV_

Without realizing it, I found myself back on the very cliffs where I stood and was murdered by _him_. I remembered every moment like it was yesterday, and a part of me wanted to believe that it was all a dream once more. But then, I remembered something else...

I remembered the deal I made with the other souls to protect a man from his impending death.

**_"Please, you're my only hope. My son's life depends on it,"_**

I tried to remember my agreement to the deal...but then _his voice_ came back to the surface.

**_"I knew I would find you here,"_**

I whispered for him to stop, but he didn't. _**"You know what your father has expected of you, so why deny it?"**_

"No, please stop. I won't submit to you ever,"

**_"How dare you say that to me! I am to be your husband, whether you like it or not!"_**

Remembering the last moments of my life, I said those same words again. **"I rather die or be killed than marry any man, _especially you." _**

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

Grabbing hold of her waist, I pulled her back, causing her to gasp in panic. She almost slid off the cliffs if it wasn't for me. She tried to fight me, but I turned her around to face me, and I took her face in my hand, noticing that they were dark.

Black eyes...then changing to white...and too many other colors I could even imagine. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her, never letting her go. I was trying to figure out what was going on, and then she took in a deep breath and somehow her eyes were normal.

At least as normal as they can be...and I will say that her eyes were dark and piercing...and somehow, I was drawn to them.

Her hands felt my arms, and when she looked into my eyes, she gasped. "It's you,"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're Jacob Black,"

"Uh yeah...and you are?"

"My name is Zuella, I'm here to protect you."

I started to back away from her, unsure of what to believe. "Okay, I'm glad that you're physically okay, but you must have lost your mind."

I turned to walk back to the forest, when she called out, "Your mother, Sarah Black, sent me to protect you."

Startled, I froze in place and turned around to her again. "What?"

"Your mother sent me here, to protect you."

"How do I know your telling the truth,"

Moving closer to me, she took my hand in hers and opened it. Placing something in it, she looked back up at me and said, "Your mother gave me this to give to you."

Looking down into my hand, I saw a wooden wolf on a necklace placed there. My mother wore this ever since I could remember, and at her funeral, before they closed the casket, I placed the necklace back in her hand to bury it with her. She gave it to me on the day she died, hoping that I would hold it for a girl I would love someday or for my daughter if I have any.

I was shocked, and then looked back at her...and the next thing I know, the entire scenery around me turned black...


End file.
